Les choses seront
by Magicant257
Summary: When Grizz catches a feeling for Panda, A Jealous Ice Bear intervenes and tries at all costs to keep him from confessing to Panda. At least until he gathers up the courage to confess! (Second Installment of Floating on Ice Water.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own We Bare Bears. Daniel Chong and CN Does! And FINALLY here's the second installment to floating on ice water. And If you're reading this and haven't read it yet, Do it! Or else you'll be kinda confused.**

The two month mark hit as the bears packed their stuff, Panda could say while the relationship between him and Ice Bear were mended, it still felt off.

And afterward the bears got into plenty of adventures which consisted of Panda becoming top bear, Panda becoming an internet sensation, their house being torn down, and lastly _attempting_ taking a pain stricken Ice Bear to the hospital.

Now Panda lie in bed, the thoughts of the psychic lingering in his head. _"Then why did you lose him? Maybe you guys are just bad brothers."_

While he masked the shock with a few smart remarks, a pang of guilt still lingered with him. And he didn't know why..Did he really not know about his brother. He also found it peculiar for Ice Bear to blush when he asked him was he cute...and why would Ice Bear just give him a red rose?!

Those wavering thoughts were cut off as Panda felt Grizz shake him back into reality.

"Hey Pan Pan! I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes, Dinner's ready." He smiled as he gave a pat

"Oh just give me a sec-AHGHG!" Panda yelped as he was hoisted up in the air by Grizz.

"No waiting, Your taking too long bro!" Grizz playfully said as he went to the kitchen

He gently placed Panda in his seat as he sat next to him. "There you go bro!" Grizz said

"T-thanks?" Panda hastily replied as he grabbed his fork and began to eat.

Ice Bear sat down to eat and looked to see Grizz really close to Panda.

Even if he wasn't dating Panda, for some reason he felt a twinge of jealously. He would be sure to talk to Grizz after dinner..

As they finished before Grizz could get up Ice Bear placed a paw on Grizz's shoulder saying "Ice Bear needs to speak to Grizz now." He said as he brought him over from Panda's earshot by the fridge.

"Why is Grizz so close to Panda tonight?" Ice Bear questioned as he squinted at him tapping his padded feet.

Grizz looked at him bewildered and confused as he responded "Because I like him. I didn't know you still liked him? I mean you had a WHOLE 2 months to confess. And plenty of alone time with him too."

"….But Ice Bear also needs to know why Grizz is interested in Panda?" Ice Bear asked.

"Well...he looked down and begin to blush a tiny bit, I mean what ISN'T there to love about him. His cute round tummy, his extreme enthusiasm in his anime, And he isn't hyper masculine. He's himself, plenty of men would be embarrassed to say they have strawberry clutch, like romance comedies, or even say they like vampire movies. But Panda kinda just bears it all out with no fear." "I just like to be with him some day..." Grizz responded as he now dozed off, staring into space dreamily thinking of snuggling up with panda under a fire.  
Ice Bear clapped his paws to bring Grizz back.

"Oh, so anything else you'd like to say?" Grizz questioned

Ice Bear was silent as he knew Grizz had a fair point. "Ice Bear has no more question, Grizz may go now." Grizz looked at Ice Bear with a bit of worry for a second, before going off into his room.

Now Ice Bear was left in the kitchen with that strange feeling of raging jealously. He wanted to just tell him off, But he knew Grizz was justified. It'd be undignified. However the feeling of who is right or wrong was starting to fade from Ice Bear.

 **Author's Note: That's It For This Chapter! Review and Favorite if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own we bare bears! Here's the next chapter!**

The moonlight peaked it's gentle white light into the bear's home, signaling in it's own way that it's late and everyone should be asleep.

Grizz ignored this signal, as he typed for the 10th time on his laptop in the word document, a confession for Panda.

He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to be special for Panda. Grizz didn't just want to do a mediocre performance.

He realized then what he must do. Just reading Panda a typed confession was the definition of mediocre. And he had a better plan in hand now.

He set his alarm clock and turned over to sleep

* * *

The moon now slowly disappeared and the sun welcomed itself into the sky. It gave a certain Asian bear an hour more sleep before it's soft yellow light peaked through Panda's window, blaring harshly in his face.

Panda gave a moan now as he felt the light in his face. "Ungh..I need to buy some curtains." Panda groaned as he began to slump out of bed. His eyesight a bit blurry due to the fact of just waking up and his bad eyesight in general.

A sudden force pushed him _gently_ back down on the bed. "W-wait a minute, what's going on here? Who are you?" Panda Squeaked as he gripped one of his stuffed animals.

"Dude it's me! Your Big Bro don't you recognize me?"

Panda rubbed his eyes now as he squinted and got a better look. The vision cleared up to show a Grizz right by his bed.

"Oh it's you, goodness Grizz what are you doing in here anyways? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Aw don't worry about that bro." Grizz responded as he patted him

"Whatever dude." Panda responded and was kept from standing up by Grizz putting a paw on his shoulder

"Wait dude! I need to give you something first. Stay here I will be right back." Grizz exclaimed, he gave a gentle kiss to panda's head before leaving saying under his breath _"I love you."_

Panda was now in shock at the kiss to the head. _Why is Grizz being extra affectionate? What's he giving me anyways that required to be given now in the morning?_ Panda thought, but he put it on hold as Grizz came back with a serving tray that's been draped with a fancy blanket.

It held pancakes, eggs, and some orange juice with the latest manga on the side.

While Panda found it flattering in fact he found it really cute Grizz was doing this, he still felt mild concern. The manga was an issue that's not even in stores yet.

"Grizz I find this really flattering and I'm really grateful that you're doing all this for me so far but why?" Panda questioned

"Because you did so many great things lately! You managed to become an internet famous, you saved the cave from being tore down, and you're so great in general, You deserve this." Grizz passionately responded with a tiny blush

Panda eyes widened and his whole face flushed at the sweet comment

"T-thank you." He quietly peeped now, as the bear was deeply flattered.

"Aw don't worry about it Pan Pan! And that's not all, I rented one of those cheesy romance movies and I like to watch it with you."

"Wait..Grizz you want to watch a romance movie? With me? ON A SATURDAY." Panda questioned

"Don't you usually like to pull all nighters on the laptop on Saturdays?" Panda added on a bit curious

"Bro stop worrying about it! I rather spend this Saturday with my favorite Pan Man for once! And I have something to tell you there too." Grizz's face turned into an expression of seriousness at the last one.

"What about Ice Bear? I don't just want to leave him out while we watch movies." Panda meekly said now

"Ice Bear usually is sleep around 10 pm so no worries about him being left out because he'd be asleep!" Grizz responded

"Now eat your food before it turns ICE cold." Grizz stated as he held a goofy grin and snickered at his pun

* * *

Ice Bear yawned as he slowly started to wake up. Ice Bear knew in his mind that Grizz and Panda are still asleep and that he still had time to get up and prepare for the day before making breakfast.

Ice Bear opened the fridge to be surprised to see Panda watching his favorite anime in the living room and a sink with dishes already in it?

"Ice Bear doesn't remember cooking breakfast yet." Ice Bear stated to Panda. With his usual monotonous tone.

"Oh you don't have to worry about it bro! Grizz already made me breakfast in bed." Panda responded before going back into his anime

Ice Bear now squinted angrily in thought. He knew now that Grizz was into Panda. And he had to do something to get Grizz away from Panda..just long enough for him to just tell Panda how he feels.

* * *

It was nearing the evening now and Ice Bear finally had a plan in formula. He gave a little smile at how it'd work.

He went into Grizz's room now with a glass of pulp free juice. Ice Bear asked as he went in the room "Does Grizz want pulp free juice?"

"Aw thanks bro! That's so thoughtful! Of course I would love some juice." Grizz cheerily responded as he took the glass. Before he took a sip, he gave Ice Bear a little worried stare.

"Dude I'm sorry about last night. Bu-" Grizz began to say but was cut off as Ice Bear tipped Grizz's glass for him to start drinking

"Don't worry about it Grizz, Ice Bear forgives you." He simply said.

"W-wait..what's happening..I feel dizzy.." Grizz slurred before fully passing out.

Ice Bear now picked up Grizz and went out the house before Panda could notice and get worried.

* * *

After dropping off Grizz, Ice Bear went home and prepared to confess to Panda. He had exactly 5 hours.

Ice Bear prepped with a long cold shower, Chewing the strongest mints he could find, And dressing in a suit from a nearby thrift shop.

"Ice Bear needs Panda to come here." Ice Bear called from the living room, loud enough for the black and white bear to hear.

Panda trudged in the living room rubbing his eyes a bit. "WHHAT Ice Bear? I was watching someone draw me the art I commissioned in their live stream." Panda moaned as he pouted a bit.

His irritation turned into surprised as Ice Bear dipped Panda and brought him into a sudden and passionate kiss.

All of panda's senses went into overdrive at that moment.

The feel of Ice Bear's snow white fur as he wrapped his arms around Ice Bear's Back, The taste of over barring mint, and his smell smelt..fresh? Not exactly fruity smelling but fresh Irish spring soap.

But Panda broke apart the kiss a bit shocked.

"Ice Bear why did yo-" Panda was cut off as Ice Bear said "Ice Bear Wants Panda to be Ice Bear's Wife."

Panda looked at Ice Bear in complete shock. "Whoa whoa take it slow man! You didn't even ask if I wanted to be your boyfriend."

"Look let's just begin on talking and maybe some more kissing first ok?" Panda stated.

Ice Bear simply nodded as they sat down.

* * *

Grizz groggily woke up and felt something strange...underneath him.

He looked down to see he was in a tub full of salmon bagels!

He remembered this place! This was the bagel factory. "H-how did I get here?" Grizz said to himself.

The last thing he remembered was Ice Bear giving him a glass of juice..

"ICE BEAR." He growled a bit.

Grizz then remembered all about the movie night he was supposed to have with Panda tonight!

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed jumping out the tub and running out the factory and towards home at full sprint.

It took 2 hours to get home but he was finally there. In front of the Bear Cave.

Grizz rushed in and yelled "PAN PAN! I KNOW IM LATE BUT IM HERE NOW LETS WATCH-"

His eyes lowered down to see Panda sleeping on Ice Bear.

"What is this?" He questioned with a bit of hurt in his tone.

"Ice Bear made Panda his new wife." Ice Bear responded as his attention went back to the movie\

"OH NO NO NO NO" Grizz blared now as he picked up the now almost awake Panda right from Ice Bear's Lap.

"I was planning to be with him and you knew! Why would you do this?!" Grizz questioned as his tone became more hurt and melancholic

"Because Ice Bear told Grizz he liked Panda first. Grizz had no right to try and take Panda." Ice Bear simply responded

"Why you!" Grizz growled as he reached out to wrangle Ice Bear. But remembered too late he was supposed to be holding Panda.

A loud **THUD** could be heard from behind the couch. The fall held more impact due to Grizz's high height of 6,6.

"O-ow..What's happening..Grizz? I thought I was sleeping with Ice Bear." Panda whimpered.

"Ok where do I begin.." Grizz began to say

"oksoIfellforyouandIreallyloveyouIceBearknewthisandstillmadeamovetowardsyouandmadeyouhiswifeandidontappreciateit." Grizz started garbling all at once

Through Grizz's fast talking Panda heard Grizz say he fell for him?! Panda's face became in big surprise.

"So you AND Ice Bear love me?" Panda asked as he looked over at the two.

"Yes." Both Ice Bear and Grizz chimed in

"Ok wow.. Um I actually really like both of you guys. If I could date both of you at once I wou-" Panda began to say but cut himself off

"WAIT, I HEARD SOMETHING LIKE THIS." Panda shouted happily before pulling out his phone and searching dating two people.

"Oh here it is! It's something called..Polyamory." Panda said. "It's basically dating two people at once.

Grizz looked at Panda a bit surprised. "Polyamory huh? I think I can get used to that idea."

 **Author's Note: I know the bros don't say Ice Bear's name in canon, and im trying hard to not break canon but its a fanfic. Not a script lol. Review and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own we bare bears! Here's the next chapter, Sorry for the longer wait than usual**

* * *

"Yeah I like this idea of polyamory!" Grizz chirped happily barely being able to keep his composure

"Ice Bear likes the idea too, But Ice Bear gets to have Panda for the night." Ice bear cooly stated from the couch

"What?! No way man if anything I get to have Panda tonight, YOU stole my date and my date plan." Grizz fumed a bit, stomping over to the couch crossing his arms.

"No, Grizz is in the wrong for he tried to make a move on Panda when Ice Bear told him he like Panda." Ice Bear responded with his back to Grizz continuing to watch the movie.

And with Ice bear's response Grizz began to get into it more with the Polar bear getting in a heated debate for a good 10 minutes with him before Panda finally spoke up.

"Guys that's enough!" Panda interrupted his face held a frown and looked generally displeased. Grizz and Ice jumped and looked at Panda a bit in shock upon his outburst

"I'm not just an item you guys take turns having and bicker over…. I want to love you both..I really do… but if it's going to be like this...then I really shouldn't be with either of you!" Panda cried before running off to his room. That last part hurt his heart so much to say. It felt like everything inside of him was on fire right now and he just had to cry to extinguish it out. Tears welled up in his eyes as he slammed shut his door and ran to his bed burying his face in his blue pillow.

Silence now filled the whole cave with the TV now on mute. The two bears held a doleful and downcast look with their heads hung a bit low in shame and a great feeling regret.

Grizz was first to break silence looking down he said a bit low "I-im sorry for making a move on Panda bro, I knew you really liked him a-and I should've just backed off.."

Ice Bear now turned around to face him, without warning the polar bear got up from the couch and went to Grizz bringing him into a hug gently patting his back.  
"Ice Bear's been bad bear, Ice Bear apologizes for drugging Grizz and taking his date/idea, Ice Bear should have told have admitted to Panda sooner.

Shock plastered the Grizzly's face at the sudden affection as he teared up and accepted it giving a pat "It's ok man!"  
Grizz separated from the hug as his expression turned bleak "We can't argue and fight over Panda anymore, It's just not cool, ok bro?" Grizz questioned bringing a paw outburst

"Agreed" Ice bear simply responded shaking his brothers paw

"Alright! Now let's cheer up our Pan Pan!" He said bringing Ice Bear to Panda's door.

A sudden knock rang through the Asian Bear's room, Panda answered the door with a sullen look "What do you guys want?"

"Dude we're just here to apologize, We just got the wrong idea of how the polyamory thing is supposed to work, and thought we could take turns which wasn't exactly the right thing. "And besides you could never be an Item to us...your priceless!" Grizz explained beaming a bit as he brought the Panda into a hug

Panda couldn't help it, the apology was too cheesy and genuine he couldn't stay mad as he hugged Grizz back "It's ok man just try not to make it like that again ok?"

A sudden change in weight came as Panda and Grizz fell over with Ice Bear on top hugging them

"Ice Bear promises not to make it like it that again." He merely stated still hugging the two

"Uh yeah what he said!" Grizz laughed a bit

Panda couldn't help smirking as they all got up, "Come on you guys, lets go back and watch the movie! There's so much we missed and I knew you were dying to see this movie Pan Pan." Grizz stated as they went to the living room

"Hahaha yeah you're right bro" Panda agreed plopping down on the couch with Grizz.

"Ice Bear prepared kettle corn." The polar bear said as he sat in the middle of the two holding a bowl of kettlecorn

And with that they peacefully watched the movie enjoying the night as they munched on kettlecorn and watched what turned out to be the cheesiest romance movie of the year. Slowly but surely they fell asleep with each other on the couch sleeping the night away

It was now morning Panda slowly woke with a yawn, A bit groggy he blinked the sleep from his eyes to see he was sandwiched between Grizz and Ice Bear.

The Asian bear smiled seeing the two sleeping peacefully, he blushed a bit before kissing the two sleeping bears on the cheek.

As he got up he was greeted with surprise as he felt a paw on his midsection drag him back down and a kiss planted to his lips to follow. Focusing his vision he realized it was Grizz.

"Oh Grizz!"He said a bit shocked his whole face flushed, he still needed to get used to this whole kissing thing.

"Ah man uh sorry if you aren't comfort-" Grizz began to say but was cut off

"Dude just do it again." Panda said bringing the bear in for another kiss but the short make out session was cut short as Ice Bear tapped Panda and Grizz.

"Ice Bear will get breakfast ready." The polar bear stated before walking to the kitchen.

Grizz and Panda sat at the table with Grizz mildly flirting with Panda while they waited for Ice Bear to finish the food.

An Idea came to Grizz now as he whispered it a bit to Panda. The Panda nodded in agreement as Grizz chimed in while Ice Bear gave them they're food; French toast with berries for panda, French toast with sausage and eggs for grizz.

"Hey bro? Im gonna take Panda out tonight..are you cool with that bro?" He asked a bit cautiously as he really didn't want any sort of miscommunication

"Ice Bear doesn't mind, Ice Bear needs to catch up on his Ballet anyways." Ice bear merely stated before sitting down with his cup of coffee.

"Aw thanks for being so understanding bro!" Grizz beamed bringing Ice Bear into a short hug before beginning to eat his breakfast planning out how the date for tonight would go

* * *

 **Author's Note: Expect a little more frequent updates? Because there isn't a lot of active wbb fanfic on here and I don't want it to be dead on this archive**


End file.
